U.S. Pat. No. 1,734,639, to Morse, relates to the art of treating rubber or rubber compounds, and discloses an improved procedure for the vulcanization of rubber in the presence of an accelerator.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,108,715, to Koch, relates to an improvement in or modification of coating worked solid materials, such as tubes or vessels, with vulcanizable mixtures of soft or hard rubber and effecting vulcanization of the said mixture while being in contact with the worked solid materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,553, to Roberts, discloses preparation of stabilized benzothiazolesulfenamide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,609, to Levine et al., discloses an inert elastomeric and thermoplastic nitroso rubber composition, more particularly, a curable nitrosoterpolymer-containing composition, and a method for preparing elastomeric, thermoplastic articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,225, to Ishikawa et al., discloses a polymer composition having high flow property that is obtained by incorporating 1 to 200 parts by weight of a filler and up to 200 parts by weight of a process oil into 100 parts by weight of a polymer component consisting of at least one polybutadiene having a 1,2-addition unit content of 70 percent or higher, a crystallinity of 5 to 50 percent, and an intrinsic viscosity of 0.7 dl/g or higher, or a polymer component consisting of a major amount of at least one said polybutadiene and a minor amount of a rubbery polymer co-vulcanizable therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,743, to Taylor, discloses thiocarbamyl sulfenamides prepared by the reaction of an amine and monohaloamine with carbon disulfide in the presence of a base. The compounds have particular utility as the accelerators in the vulcanization of unsaturated polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,324, to Reubke, discloses a process for the preparation of 1-alkylaminoanthraquinones by aminolysis of 1-nitroanthraquinones with alkylamines at elevated temperature and water and organic water-immiscible solvents, in the presence of acid-binding agents, according to which process calcium hydroxide is used as the acid-bindign agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,154, to Keefer et al., discloses a method for the reduction of nitrogen compounds containing a nitrogen-nitrogen single bond or nitrogen-nitrogen double bond, which are soluble in water or lower alcohols, particularly nitrosamines, hydrazines, nitramines, azo- and azoxy-compounds to the corresponding amines; comprising contacting the nitrogen compounds with a hydroxide solution and a nickel aluminum alloy in the absence of a hydrogen atmosphere, at room temperature and at atmospheric pressure, for sufficient time to produce the corresponding amine in a single step.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,992, to Pikarski et al., discloses a method for removal of nitrosamine impurities from herbicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,445, to Davis et al., discloses a process for eliminating N-nitrosamines, from N-nitrosamine-containing compositions through the addition of organic carboxylic acid halides. More specifically, the subject invention relates to the removal of N-nitrosamine impurities which are typically found in intermediates and finished products in the dye, pigment, pharmaceutical and herbicide industries.